


Bleed for Me

by iero-sexual (iero_sexual)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero_sexual/pseuds/iero-sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a bit of a surprise for his favorite teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Brent snuggyiero.tumblr.com bc holy shit hes a total babe B)) (btw this is unedited so feel free to inform me of any dumb mistakes!)

"Mr.Way?" asked the nervous student lingering in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Frank!" he responded cheerily," whats up?". He came in here so often to study, science always seemed to be so fresh and alluring to him.

"I was wondering if i could dissect a frog today?" he asked, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another, "I don't know," he paused, "Anatomy is just...so interesting to me."

"Sure," he responded, slightly bewildered, setting his papers down, "I'll go grab it for you." He dashed to the back of the room and removed an amphibian from one of the refrigerator shelves, setting it down beside a scalpel and a pair of tweezers.

"Oh!" He realized, "I've just ran out of coffee! I'll be right back, hold on!." He closed the door and ran off into the hall, depending on his nearly hourly caffeine fix.

Frank smiled realizing he was all alone, he twisted the knife up and down the amphibian's cold body. With a smile, he began manically cutting and peeling off it's skin, leaving his hands and the work space dripping with an angry crimson color. His cock stirred in his pants at the sight of all the arousing blood before him, leaving a delicious curl in his gut.

"Here, Frank, I got you a-" Mr.Way froze returning from the staff room,"F-Frank?" he called, staring down at the unnerving dismembered frog. He felt Frank come up from behind him, trailing his fingernails up and down his arms,

"Mr. Way," he whispered, "Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like to feel the hot rush of blood pouring out of your veins?" Gerard froze, frightened of his seemingly docile and kind student.

"I see the way you look at me during class, Gerard." he breathed along his neck, twirling the scalpel lightly across his skin, "It's not exactly healthy to want to fuck one of your 17 year old students."

"F-frank I-I." he stuttered, trying to step away.

"Did I say you could move?"Frank spat out, tightening his grip on the instructor's tie, "N-no you didn't" Gerard spoke.

"No,  _sir_ , to you whore." He growled, moving to attack Gerard's lips. Gerard paused, shocked at everything that was happening, but a harsh yank of his tie pulled him back into reality. He began to kiss Frank with all he had because for all he knew, his life depended on it. Frank grinded against him, moaning at the friction. Gerard was fucking convinced that it had to be the hottest sound he'd ever heard in his life. 

"Take off your pants and get on the fucking desk." Frank spat, beginning to undo the buttons of his pants. Gerard eagerly undressed for him and laid his chest on onto the wooden work space. 

"So fuckin' pretty," Frank breathed, caressing and doling out a firm slap the milky white skin of his teacher's ass. Gerard keened, rubbing against the desk for the sweetest bit of friction.

"Although," Frank began, "You'd look even prettier all cut up." Frank pushed the scalpel into the side of teacher's neck, leaving a thick stripe of blood budding at the edge. He licked a section from his neck, shuddering at the sweet, copper taste. Gerard moaned, his face twisting up into a beautiful depiction of pure pleasure. Frank smiled and swiped the rest of the blood onto his hand, lathering his leaking cock with the lovely blood. Frank moved to begin to finger Gerard but he stopped him, "I-," he breathed, "I like it rough." Embarrassed, he scrunched his face up in a disapproving look. Frank smiled, 

"However you like it baby," He spoke, shoving his cock into Gerard's pert ass. He moaned, as Gerard began scratching at the desk and pushing back onto Frank's cock for more. 

"F-fuck me, sir" He gasped. Frank grinned and gripped his hips harshly, beginning to drive into his instructor, snapping his hips to the beat of his pet's moans.

"F-frank, fuck me, h-harder." he groaned, dragging his fingernails upon the desk and slipping a hand down to soothe his angry cock.

"Ge-gerard, I'm not gonna be able to hold on much lo-" Frank screamed, releasing his bloody load into the crevices of Gerard's ass. Gerard blacked out from the blinding pleasure and shot his load into his hand.

He awoke to the shuffle of clothes being re-arranged. "We should do this again sometime, Mr.Way." Frank winked at him, shutting the door. Gerard would've believed it all to be a silly day dream of his if he hadn't felt the angry scab building on his neck.


End file.
